


id小故事存档

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo





	id小故事存档

@红鱼瓷  
奶奶喜欢吃鱼，而且一定要是爷爷刚从湖里捞的，新鲜下锅，甚至不用怎么腌，都没什么腥味。鱼放在盘子里，撒上葱花，端上桌。奶奶是第一个下筷子的，顺着鱼背刮拉下来一条完整的不带刺的肉，在鱼身下的汤里蘸蘸，再送入嘴。  
爷爷笑着说，你奶奶就是鱼本身。  
我便争辩，鱼本身怎么会吃鱼？奶奶应该是猫。  
奶奶在一旁嘴里含着鱼肉，面容满足又愉快，好像年轻了几岁。  
她放下筷子说，你爷爷说的对，奶奶是鱼本身。只有鱼本身最了解鱼，鱼身上刺的分布，哪里的肉口感如何。  
奶奶胡说。奶奶都不会游泳。  
一天我跟着爷爷上了渔船，爷爷轻轻慢慢地撑着桨，划过水面留下一道痕。爷爷说，“你可听说过妖怪？”“什么妖怪？哪里有妖怪？”我警惕地缩到了爷爷身后。爷爷看我害怕的样子哈哈大笑。“穷山恶水，人烟稀少，总该有几个妖怪不是？不过小小不用怕，妖怪被爷爷治的好好的。”“诶......”  
“爷爷十几岁的时候在河边沙里刨出来一块漂亮的红鱼瓷。可它很怪，眼睛会转。我觉得好玩偷偷带回家，不想一天它竟变成人形......一个和我年纪相仿的姑娘。爷爷当时也被吓到了，但她只说要吃鱼，吃鱼便好了。村子里传说很多，我哪敢不照妖怪说的做，马上就去打鱼，在河边生了火烤给她吃。”  
“后来啊...我发现她挺可爱，除了过段时间就会嚷嚷着要鱼。她一边吃一边说啊，自己原来是鱼...不晓得是多少鱼精神的集合，是那种小鱼，被大鱼吃掉了之后精神就留在岸边，留的多了，就成了一块红鱼瓷。她动不了，只有被人带走才能变回人形。她也想吃鱼，吃掉自己，吃掉吃掉她的鱼。”  
“哎...爷爷这一打鱼就是几十年。好在有了鱼，妖怪就不会伤人啦。”

@FuFupai  
食物王国有一只人见人爱的小派。为什么人见人爱呢？因为它好吃，而且是一只永远吃不完的派，你揪一小块下来，过不久又会长出新的。大家都喜欢小派，野餐和开派对当然也一定要带上小派这么好的食物啦！  
可是数学王国的π不开心。“明明我和派都是pai，怎么大家就不喜欢我！说我又臭又长不好背还难算，气死我啦！”  
π想了一个办法，既然每揪掉一小块派就会长出新的派，那么我把派整个吃掉试试。  
呃...不行。一次联谊会的时候π偷偷吞掉了派，结果从嘴里又吐出来一个新的派。“你好啊π，我好吃吗？”派眨眨眼睛，一副天真可爱的表情。  
恶，确实挺好吃的！π想。但我还是讨厌你！

@归故里  
飞船着陆的时候你没有想到底下是这样一副景象：就算荒芜的话也至少有点草吧；可这里连草也没有。只有灰、土、和无穷无尽的灰和土。过了多少年？你不知道，你只知道距离把你送上天不过一年有余。现在飞船按照指示回来了，这里却什么也没有了。  
你想过无数次回家的场景，你夹着实验报告，郑重地把它传给发射中心的后辈：而他们早就为你准备好了鲜花和红毯，你甚至有可能会做一次演讲——但是什么也没有。不可能，发射中心的人应该年年都计算着我回来的日期。  
你早在着陆时接收不到一点地面信号就有预感，但你想或许是他们觉得没有必要，确实也没有必要，着陆程序写的很好，即使多年以后还这么平稳地没把你从半空炸死。  
你等着，等到半夜星星升起来。发射中心位置很偏，一点信号也发不出去。  
你突然觉得搞笑，在太空流浪完之后又要回地球流浪？你不能接受。过了多久了？是他们忘了吗？你无聊到把飞船仪表盘全拆了，就着那么点点对机械的熟悉又重装了起来。这时你发现了件事：信号发射器压根是坏的。  
哦。  
一整天没吃饭的肚子咕咕地叫了起来。  
你开始想在他们的世界里你死了多少年。

@廉价把戏  
十二月中旬，小城里圣诞气氛逐渐浓郁。你是这里的游客，在几乎一模一样的建筑群中迷了路。好不容易找到了路牌对着地图找到了自己的位置，结果——诶，这里有个小巷子怎么地图上没有？  
小巷子里有一家装饰古朴的小礼品店。你很喜欢小玩意儿，想着也快圣诞了买点东西吧。守店的老爷爷笑容可掬地开了门，店里的暖气一扫你身上的寒风，还有香薰的气味。不错，找到好地方了。你想。  
在店里兜兜转转5分钟有余你看中了一只麋鹿。“这个小麋鹿怎么卖？”“本店的东西，一律两元。”老爷爷笑得皱纹堆满了脸。“两元？....也太便宜了。”“我们马上要搬地方喽..过了圣诞，就不在这里了，要处理掉才这么便宜的。”你想起自己家乡拿着大喇叭喊的全街都听得到的两元店，觉得这家店还真的不错。“这个麋鹿玩具我要了。”“它不是玩具，是把戏..”老爷爷推了推眼镜。“把戏？”你疑惑了起来。“回去你就知道了。”他说，带着他标志性的笑容。  
你抱着小麋鹿回了酒店，把它摆在桌上。突然它动了起来，由四只脚着地变成一只后脚，前脚扬在空中。这就是把戏？你心里想着。你心生好奇，动了一动它：它便翻滚一圈头着地。你开始对它着了迷：每轻轻碰它一下它就会滚一圈再找到新的平衡点，真的像杂耍。  
你孜孜不倦地玩了整个下午，忘了本来还想去看的古建筑。无聊是有些无聊，但是它每打一次滚又使你短暂地兴奋一下，开始期待它的下个动作。“再玩最后一次就出去。”结果你玩了无数个最后一次。  
直到夜幕降临。

@三🐑开泰  
“玛丽家的羊不见了。”瑟斯跑出门外，向村里人喊着。“你们有谁看见了她的羊？”  
“没有。”大家摇头。  
“你看，我就知道。”玛丽扯了扯瑟斯的衣角。“肯定是被人偷了，不然他们要是看到了会告诉我的。唉我的小羊羔啊！上面浅浅地写了我的名字呢。要是真的找不到，爸爸肯定会揍我。”  
“别担心，我一定会帮你找到的。”瑟斯拍了拍胸脯。“我们去偷偷看看别人家的羊圈有没有你的羊，照说应该很好认。要是他们已经把它杀了”——听到这里玛丽惊叫了一声“——那我们也该会闻到煮肉的味道。”“好吧，”玛丽叹气，“我们今天晚上就去。”  
瑟斯和玛丽悄悄翻到所有人的家里，好在他们是孩子，躲在墙角里数羊也不会惊动它们。很可惜，所有人家里的羊数量都和平时相符，在玛丽仔细辨认后也没有发现自己家的羊。他们本来看到有一家开开心心地在暖光下煮汤，飘出烟囱的味道却是鸡肉的。转了一圈，玛丽眼神空洞地瘫坐在田埂上。瑟斯轻轻地拍了拍她的肩：“对不起，没找到你的羊。”“没关系啦。是我自己弄丢的。”说着无声地哭了起来。瑟斯只能摸摸她的背。可怜的玛丽。  
第二天午后，玛丽被一阵急促的敲门声吵醒。“玛丽玛丽！”“瑟斯？怎么了。”玛丽揉揉眼睛走了出来。瑟斯举着手里的电脑，里面打开了一个网页。“怎么了...”“我今天去老师家借电脑查资料，然后我点开这个网页，发现里面的羊字都变成了羊的表情符号！而且你仔细看。”瑟斯拉着玛丽凑近了点，玛丽惊叫，“天哪，它身上是我家小羊身上的标志字母M！”  
羊眨了眨眼。“天哪，它怎么到里面去的。”“谁知道，”瑟斯耸耸肩。  
“咩。”羊居然还张嘴叫了叫。“咩。”  
(每使用一个带羊emoji的id世界上就会消失一只羊，请谨慎使用(bushi)。)

@无梦黄昏  
“你在夕阳落下的时候会做梦吗？”你问他。  
“不会，为什么问这个？”  
“就像流星落下的瞬间人会许愿，夕阳落下我就会有一个短暂的梦...说起来，太阳只是离我们比较近的一颗星星吧，落下的时间也比较长...足够做一个梦。”  
“太阳是离得近的星星，梦是长长的愿望。”他点头赞同。  
“我做过很多的梦...半闭着眼睛，一个人靠在树边...也不算做梦，就是想，想今天，也想以后，一个个画面伴着落日浮现在我眼前。落日太美了，让人想到好的事情。”  
你靠着他的肩，如今夕阳已点燃草地，由橙变为炽烈的红，半边消失在地平线下。你顺他的目光望向远处，云朵稀稀疏疏，挂着金边。  
当它全部沉没的时候你缓缓开口，“但我今天没有做梦。”  
夕阳持续滑落，天空就这样渐渐暗了下来。

@疯俗产业  
“哦人人都听闻性事的隐秘，  
让我来告诉你这事情的实际。  
就在这国度四方，  
现在是抽插一二三交媾好时光。”  
又到了学期伊始，你一走上街就听见他们在唱这首歌。要选这学期的性爱老师了！你却一点也不兴奋，因为床品好的老师你从来选不到。  
你来晚了，主要是入口那块儿简直堵的不像样。明明街上这么宽敞，入口却做的很小，一大批人又非要在入口刚刚开放时全部挤在一起，能不能挤进去全靠运气，就算挤进去还可能把你扔出来！你不想和他们挤，晚些等人差不多都散了才来。  
站在街上的老师男左女右，跨性别者在中间。他们的脖子上都挂着牌子，顶头上的大字写着类似“stradle”、“oral sex”这样的方式与体位，下面小数字是一晚接待的学生数。你仔细地对着口交的老师一个个细看，这是你这学期最重要的一门课。你努力地回想学长学姐的评价。“xx老师dirty talk很棒！在他床上能学到很多口交之外的东西。xxx老师几把很大但早泄，不好说。”其实你有点想选那个早泄的，因为口交课全部安排在凌晨两点，从十二点开始做爱就已经很累了到了两点还不让人睡觉还要上口交课，也不知道谁安排的。早泄或许意味着能早点结束，反正你也没想学好口交课。  
老师的身旁是装了写着学生名字小纸片的篓子，如果学生多出了老师能接待的人数，多半会在一天选课结束之后由老师自己抽学生，另一些学生丢出去重新选。你看长得好看的老师小纸条已经堆成山。你突然想起你很喜欢的一个老师今年好像教69，就跑去69区看了看，果不其然是全校火爆的老师，两个篓子里都装着满满的小纸条。你不抱希望地扔了自己的名字进去，想着他的课好像和你的课时间不冲突，没选上其实还可以站房外听听叫声。  
逛了一整圈，该选想选的差不多都弄完了。你哀叹了一声长长的不用做爱的假期又结束了。做爱真累！有时候做爱也快乐，比如遇到好的老师，你也会感到性事美妙，但大部分时间真的太累了。你常常想这个社会真是太畸形了。为什么人非做鸡不可！你爸妈还想要你男女通吃，去国外进修，你都没好意思说上学期期末你都没把考官做高潮，他是看你漂亮才给的过。每次看室友连在寝室都还在孜孜不倦地互相练习，吃个饭还要在食堂打野战。做爱不累吗？做爱不累吗？你做一次就觉得得躺上三小时。  
唉！希望这学期能坚强熬过去吧！


End file.
